Carry On Camping
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: Ashes To Ashes - What will happen when the team have to go camping in order to catch a sick and brutal killer? Galex! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Carry On Camping**

**Disclaimer -** _I own nothing.._

**A/N:** _ I should be working on the epilogue for AOA but..i can't be arsed. LOL. I'm just being truthful. This came to me at work, don't ask why i was thinking of camping at work, my mind just wanders. I should be doing college work, seeing as everything has to be handed in soon but i wanted to get this out of my system. It'll be in two parts. I didn't know whether to rate it T or M..so i went for M..cause things will heat up more in the next part. Reviews and criticism highly welcome, i just want to better my writing. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Remind me, why we are sharing a tent, again?"

Alex Drake glared at Gene Hunt and pulled her sleeping bag closer to her chest. He'd been ogling her for the past half hour and it was making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Bloody 'ell. Ow many times 'ave I got to tell ya? Wouldn't of looked real if I'd of been shacked up with Shaz now, would it?"

Alex sighed. They were undercover, and she'd gotten the short straw to stay the night with Gene, acting as a couple in a camping park. There had been a string of murders of couples in the last four weeks and it had been Alex's idea to go undercover. She didn't think that she'd be sharing a tent with Gene. She would have preferred Ray or Chris. Things hadn't been going well for them; she couldn't look at him the same. He'd been partly responsible for her parent's deaths again, even if he had been clueless about what would happen after releasing them from the cells.

They had been arguing more, she'd punched him again on two occasions and she was sure there would be a third tonight. He could be the most frustrating man in the world, and being zipped up in a tent with him for the night was making her feel slightly apprehensive. Yes, they could catch the person committing the horrendous crimes but could she survive a night with Gene Hunt?

"Earth to bleedin' Bollinger Knickers!"

Hauling her sleeping bag closer to her, Alex raised her eyebrows at Gene.

"What?"

Gene pursed his lips and waved his packet of cigarettes in her face.

"While you were in the land of fruitcakes I was tryin' to tell yer that I'm goin' out for a smoke. Alright?"

"Go on then. Don't worry, I'll still be here…unfortunately."

She whispered the last bit of her reply; Gene stared at her for a second.

Was spending the night with him that much of a problem for her? If he'd known that she'd react like this he wouldn't have given her the go ahead to create this undercover charade. Camping like divs, he'd never liked doing it as a kid and there was no way he'd enjoy it tonight.

He'd pared them up for a reason; he wanted them to get back on friendly terms. He couldn't stand her silences, her sudden arguments and her punches. For being a bird she had a right hard left hook. Unzipping the front of the tent, he stood up and stretched. It wasn't doing much for his muscles either, being in a cramped space. All he could smell inside the tent was pure Bolly and he didn't know if he could resist the urge to have her hard and fast. He had been speaking truthfully when he'd told her she was all right for a posh bird. She was sexy and confident, intelligent and sexy…wait, hadn't he mentioned sexy already? She was utter sex on legs and he was having a hard time not jumping her in the tent, even if she did have a shitty attitude towards him at the moment.

Plonking a cigarette in his mouth, he sparked up and stalked around the tent making sure that everything was in its place. It was getting dark now; another few hours and he hoped the murdering scum would come running. If he tried something on with Bolly, Gene wouldn't hesitate to kill him right on the spot.

He had a thing for raping the women, letting their partners watch. He'd then kill the bird and slowly take his time killing the bloke. He was sick and twisted and Gene vowed to catch the fuck.

He looked over his shoulder, Ray was just a few meters from Gene and Alex's tent, Chris and Shaz were a few meters from Ray. He needed them all to be on the ball. If something happened they needed to be quick on their feet, he couldn't have anyone being injured or worse on this operation.

Taking a drag from his cigarette he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky. He felt a small droplet of water land on his cheek and then another.

"You've got to be jokin'!"

Marching back to the tent, he flung his fag butt into a growing puddle and threw himself back into the tent.

Alex gasped as she saw a dark figure looming over her and wanted to scream, but a wet hand covered her mouth.

"It's only me. It's started bloody rainin' out there."

"Mmmff!"

Removing his hand from her mouth Alex pushed him off of her.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed…I normally lie soaking wet before going to bed."

It had gotten darker and it was hard to see anything in the tent. Alex turned her back towards Gene and curled herself into her sleeping bag. He was pissing her off; she was completely soaked and freezing. Closing her eyes she could hear Gene getting undressed. The tent was small and he'd be right next to her sleeping. That's if he could sleep, they were trying to catch a killer.

"Don't go sleepin' on me Bolls."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Silence ensued in the tent, Gene threw himself into his sleeping bag and lay on his back, his arms folded beneath his head. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He could hear Bolly slowly breathing and the faint voice of Ray telling Chris to shut it.

They still had a few hours yet before the bastard would strike. He had a strict time regime for finding his victims. Gene pressed the light button on his watch and stared at the face as it lit up. It was twelve; he would be around at two. What was he meant to do for two bloody hours?

"Bolls?"

Silence.

She better not be bloody sleeping.

"Oi, Alex." He whispered forcefully. If he wasn't sleeping then neither would she.

"What?"

Her voice was groggy with the start of sleep and Gene nudged her softly with his elbow.

"Don't go sleepin' on me."

"I'm not…"

He could hear her slightly snoring now. Great.

"Look, I ain't lyin' 'ere listenin' to yer bleedin' snorin'! Wake up!"

Giving her a sharp elbow to the ribs, Alex jerked awake and flung her fists in every direction. Her left hand catching Gene on the jaw.

"Bleedin' 'ell, woman! Stop usin' me as a punch bag!"

The entrance to their tent was shaking with the wind and they could hear the zip being pulled down. Both Gene and Alex held their breaths as they were confronted with the permed hair of Ray Carling.

"Guv? You alright in there?"

Gene sat up and glared at where he thought Alex was lying.

"Just fine. Ow's it lookin' out there?"

Ray opened the tent door more and the moonlight from the moon shone in bathing Alex in a blue glow. Ray's eyes roamed her body where her sleeping bag had been pulled down, she was wearing her silk nightshirt and he could see some skin visible.

Gene turned to see what Ray was staring at and wet his lips. What he wouldn't do to touch that little patch of skin on show. To run his tongue across it, to bite it.

Sharply turning his head from the view, Gene glared at Ray, Ray merely wiggled his eyebrows.

"Quiet so far, Chris n Shaz are in the land of nod. I'm just sittin' waitin' for the bastard to show up."

"Good. We ain't got long before 'e shows up."

"That's if 'e shows up, Guv."

Gene pursed his lips.

"E will. Bolls said 'es got a feelin' for it. We just got to wait it out."

Nodding, Ray uttered his goodbyes and stomped off back to his tent, giving Chris and Shaz's tent a swift hard kick.

Gene lay back down and covered himself with his sleeping bag. He was sleeping in his vest and boxers, his clothes a short distance from him to quickly hurry on if anything should happen. He turned to talk to Alex and felt a warm breath on his face.

"Gene?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm cold."

Licking his lips, he turned to his side. Alex was extremely close to his face. Her warm breaths now hitting his lips and chin. He could just reach over and take her lips with his if he wanted to.

"Good to know, Bolls."

He could feel her hand reaching under his vest, caressing the soft skin underneath and he gasped. Her hands were cool and her touch was igniting the fire he thought had left him years ago.

"Seeing as it was your fault, I think you should warm me up."

He could hear the teasing in her voice and wondered how she could jump from one mood to another. He was completely baffled by women, they were fickle things.

"Way I see it, it ain't my fault."

"Oh?"

She was getting closer and her hand was rising up his chest, teasing his nipples. He groaned as she pinched them slightly and made herself comfortable next to him. Her whole body pressed against his, he could feel her taut nipples through her nightshirt and wondered how he'd resisted shagging her brains out so far.

"As much as I wish it were true, I ain't God. I can't just make the weather – "

Her hands were moving lower. Christ on a bike.

"Uuggghh."

She was a fucking tease. He was waiting for the moment where she would pull back but she wasn't. Her lips had now started kissing his neck, her teeth nipping his ear as she trailed a path of kisses down his neck. What the hell was she doing?

"Are you going to warm me up now?"

He felt her hand reach lower and he coughed.

"What are you playin' at?"

"Mmm, nothing."

That was it. He snapped. He couldn't take anymore of this. He flipped her over onto her back, his body looming above her. His knee angling itself between her legs as he settled his body on top of hers. He heard her groan as his lips met the soft warm skin of her neck and all thought left him.

She could feel his excitement nudging her entrance; she had underwear on and wished that they were both naked. It didn't matter how angry she was she wanted him. He was hard and strong and it made the liquid between her legs pool quicker.

Her hands were under his vest touching anything she could. His nipples were hard and he groaned when she flicked them. He was very responsive.

When his mouth landed on top of Alex's she groaned and let him slip his tongue inside. He tasted of cigarettes and coffee and something she couldn't put her finger on. It was completely Gene Hunt and she lapped at his mouth wanting him to press himself further into her. Why was she feeling like this? He was doing things to her no other man she had been with could.

They kissed for what seemed like forever. Not one of them wanting to pull away. Gene's mouth was soft and wet and Alex didn't think she could tire of kissing him.

When his hands sneaked under her top and grazed her breasts that's when they heard it. Movement behind their tent. Gene stopped, his mouth stilling on Alex's, his hands fumbling for his clothes and his gun.

They couldn't let the sicko know that they knew he was there. Leaning down he whispered in Alex's ear, making her shiver.

"Play along."

Nodding in the dark she heard Gene groaning.

"Mmmm, yeah. Like that."

Alex raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Gene, oh. God, right there."

They could hear him making his way to the front of the tent, Gene cocking his gun and waiting for the bastard to make his move. This was exactly why he and Alex should never get involved. It didn't matter that he was doing his job, he'd always want to protect her and his judgment would waver at times.

The zip inched it's way down the tent and Alex sat up, waiting for the sick and twisted individual to pop himself inside of the tent. She gripped Gene's arm as the door was pulled open.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Carry On Camping

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing.._

**A/N:** _Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here's the second part, there's smut. I'm just warning you incase you might be of the...younger aged variety. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As Alex clung to Gene's arm, her only thought was that she hoped Gene would be all right. This was an extremely dangerous situation; they were in a tent for Christ sakes! There was no escape route but the one that was now filled with a shadowy figure looming like death.

She felt Gene tense beside her. It was extremely dark, whoever it was peering inside their tent wouldn't see much, thank God for that. Gene was wielding his gun like a mad man. Reaching behind her she tried to find the pair of handcuffs she'd stuffed in her bag. If Gene didn't get a good shot the least they could do is shock their attacker and then cuff him. There'd be a struggle but it was better than waiting for him to make his move.

He was breathing heavy, they could both smell alcohol on his breath and he was now making his way inside the tent.

As if in slow motion, Alex saw shadows cling to each other. She could hear someone grunting, someone shouting out in pain.

Gene had his hand wrapped around the sick bastards throat, he wasn't getting anywhere near Alex. This was him, the sick twisted fuck who had been killing innocent couples and he was going to get a right good hiding.

Gene was struck in the face, reeling back from the blow, he let go of his gun and it went tumbling towards Alex, his pistol falling into her lap. She didn't know what to do; she could see nothing but images of blurry shadows weaving in and out of the moonlight. Christ! They needed to stay still, she couldn't make out which one was Gene.

Punching the attacker in the guts, he doubled over coughing where Gene gave him another smack to the head. Gene didn't see it coming; their attacker jumped at him and swung something hard and long. It hit Gene in the face; he felt just above his eyebrow burst and blood began to drip in the direction of his eye.

"Fuckin' 'ell, shoot 'im Alex."

She lifted Gene's gun and tried to get a good shot but it was no use, they were moving around too much.

A booming noise rung out around the camp park, the door to the tent flew open and she could make out a figure falling onto another. Oh God. Had he shot Gene?

"Guv?"

It was Ray.

"Guv? Guv?"

There was silence, and then groaning.

"Bloody, 'ell Raymundo. You took yer twattin' time!"

Ray pulled the figure off Gene and dumped him outside the tent. He was dead. So much for catching the bastard.

Alex threw Gene's gun into the tent and flung herself at him, her hands finding themselves underneath his vest and seeking out the slow beating of his heart.

"You alright, Guv?"

Ray stuck his gun back into his trousers and helped Gene and Alex out of the tent.

"Bastard 'it me with somethin'. Felt like a rod o' some sort."

Bending down, Ray searched around the man finally coming into contact with what had struck Gene on the face. Just then Chris and Shaz ran over towards them, Chris with his gun drawn looking around.

"Where is 'e?"

"At your bloody feet, you div!"

Ray gave Chris a smack to the back of the head.

Shaz frowned at Ray and made her way towards Alex. She looked shaken up.

"Ma'am?"

Oh, God. It had been so close. Why had she hesitated? They could have been killed and like a rookie she had hesitated.

_This is what happens when you take it into your head to shag your DCI, Alex Drake!_

"Ma'am?"

Shaz laid a hand on her shoulder, Alex jerked back to the real world and gave Shaz a watery grin. Her voice was shaking a little

"I'm fine. Fine. Is there any ID on him?"

Ray searched through his pockets, finding a wallet and a pocketknife along with small change. Flicking through the wallet he found a drivers license.

"Says 'ere this bastard was called Peter Caine. Thirty three years of age."

Alex stepped up beside Gene.

"At least now we can put a name to the face."

"E was scum, Bolly. E was sick n twisted and it doesn't matter if we 'ave a name now..'e's still scum in my books."

"Damn right, Guv."

Bending down, Ray lifted what looked to be a metal pole. The twat had probably nicked it from somewhere and had been using it to kill his victims. They were bludgeoned to death; they now had the murder weapon.

In the moonlight, Alex turned her attention to Gene and noticed that he had blood on his face. Attentively touching his eyebrow she pulled back and rubbed the sticky substance between her finger and thumb.

"You're bleeding."

Gene turned to Alex and winced. He must look a right state, his eyebrow was killing him and he could feel the blood drying on his face.

"Course I am, Bolls. Arsehole smacked me in the bleedin' 'ead!"

Just then, back up arrived.

* * *

Alex sat alone in Luigi's nursing a bottle of wine. It had been hectic at work, it had also been hard looking Gene in the eye. They hadn't talked about what had happened in the tent before Peter Caine had tried to murder them and if possible, Alex would try with all her might to prevent them talking about what had happened. She had been stupid and selfish. She had to think about what would happen when she left 1981, she'd leave London, leave Gene…leaving Gene wasn't an option. If she could stop anything happening now it would be easier on both of them when the time finally came for her to go home. Surely Gene would understand, or maybe it was nothing to him but a shag. An itch to scratch and then he'd be fine.

Closing her eyes she sighed as she gulped the last of her wine. What she needed was another few bottles, she wanted to get blissfully drunk, to forget for a while and maybe have a dreamless sleep. She would never be the same with clowns again. Never.

Luigi watched her from a distance, a frown etched on his face. Why did she sit alone? Why was Signor Hunt not by her side? Englishmen were stupid when it came to love and before Signor Hunt knew it, Signorina Drake would be married with children and he would be sorry for his ignorance.

"Luigi, another bottle of wine, please."

"Certainly, Signorina."

Quickly gulping down another glass of red wine, Alex wondered whether she should have something to eat or take her wine up stairs and watch some television.

Before long most of CID entered Luigi's and the Italian jokes began. Alex rolled her eyes and noticed she'd polished off another bottle of wine. Just as she was about to ask Luigi for another one, a glass of red wine was plonked down in front of her, Gene standing next to her leaning on the bar.

It had been a day since the camping trip and his eyebrow was swollen and bruised. He'd had to go to the hospital for stitches, he looked more rough than usual and Alex wanted to take him upstairs and show him the time of his life.

"Ow long you been down 'ere drinkin' yerself?"

Slowly sipping her glass of wine she shrugged.

"A while."

"See you've still got a face on yer like a smacked arse."

Turning round to face him, Alex prodded his chest with her index finger.

"Have you ever thought to yourself than maybe just _maybe_ I have a face on me like a smacked arse because of you?"

Gene looked bewildered.

"Wot 'ave I done now?"

"It's what you don't do. You draw silly pictures of us; you look at me from afar. You make rude comments and yet you don't have the guts to just come out and say that you want to shag me, want to scratch that itch. Well come on. Say it."

There was silence. He didn't know what to say.

"You're my DI…"

"Didn't seem to stop you in the tent."

Slamming his fist down on the bar he stood right next to Alex, his nose nearly touching her nose.

"You practically threw yerself at me!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever what??"

Slipping herself off her bar stool, Alex signalled Luigi over and ordered another bottle of wine. Accepting it from him, she pushed Gene away from her.

"I'm going up to my flat. Have a nice evening."

She practically spat it in his face, waltzing off. Her pert arse wiggling in that ridiculous way that made Gene just want to grab it.

He grit his teeth and glanced at Luigi, Luigi frowned and shook his head.

"What you bloody shakin' yer 'ead at?"

"You Signor Hunt, you."

He'd had enough of this shit, the teasing and the mood swings. What could he do?

Alex was just away to step up the stairs to her flat when a hand grabbed her from behind and roughly pushed her up against the wall. Dropping the bottle of wine that was in her hands it bounced across the concrete instead of smashing and she gasped as a rough body covered hers.

"This what you want? You dozy cow."

Gene's lips descended on Alex's and her legs nearly buckled. His hands were everywhere touching and squeezing. She could feel him manipulating the flesh of her arse and ground herself against him. His hand had found it's way inside of her jeans and was now stroking her through her underwear.

"I don't want to shag you."

Alex's mind was reeling, what was he trying to say? Was he teasing her?

"I want to take yer upstairs and make love to you. Yer mine and I want to show yer ow much yer mean to me."

Alex couldn't remember how they'd gotten up the stairs but they were now on her bed, rolling about like two teenagers moaning and giggling as clothing was removed.

Quickly kissing her now swollen lips, Gene reached over to his discarded trousers and pulled out his wallet. Alex watched bemused as he reached inside for a condom, his hand shaking.

"Just what I like. A man that's always prepared."

Gene lay down next to her on the bed and began nibbling her neck.

"mmm, God, I want you so much."

Alex lay back as Gene slipped off her bra and knickers and teased her opening with his fingers. She was wet and ready and it spurred Gene on to bring her to orgasm.

"Need you. Now."

Quickly slipping his boxers off, he ripped open the condom packaging and slipped it on his erect cock, he was hard and ready to burst and he needed to be inside of her, to feel her warmth as her walls clamped on his dick.

He entered her and they both stilled. It was too much, he felt like he was going to explode then and there. Alex felt her body adjusting to his girth and slowly they built up a rhythm.

"Ungh, harder."

"Wanted to do this…first time…laid eyes on you."

Slipping out from Alex, he rolled her over on her back. She settled on her knees and elbows and waited as Gene entered her again. They were going at it hard and fast, Gene teasing her clit with his finger as his cock filled her again and again. She was so close as Gene thrust into her with so much force, her orgasm washing over her as a bright light flashed behind her eyelids.

Gene could hear Alex screaming his name as he continued to thrust, he wanted to come. He could feel her walls clamping around his cock, with one final thrust he came, Alex's name on his lips.

Quickly taking the condom off, Gene tied it and threw it in the small wastebasket that lay next to Alex's bed and settled down next to her, his hands caressing her body as he tried to catch his breath. She was absolutely beautiful and he wanted her again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life, but all he did was yawn and kiss her shoulder as she snuggled next to him.

"That was…"

"Amazing."

"mmm."

Alex rubbed his chest as she listened to the beat of his heart. He was real. This was real.

"Ow does it feel?"

Alex raised her head.

"How does what feel?"

Gene grinned.

"Being thoroughly shagged by the Gene Genie."

Laughing, Alex kissed Gene's chest, her hand reaching down for his member, gripping it softly.

"I don't think we're finished yet."

**The End**


End file.
